The Second Egg
by Alien26
Summary: What if the queen in the second movie had laid two queen eggs instead of one? What if the second egg was still on the moving Sulaco, its course Earth?


I've decided I had become tired of that awful script that was made for Alien 3, Resurrection, and AVP, and decided to make a story that leaves off where the second movie ended. Don't worry, there won't be just aliens in this fic. Enjoy.

Prologue:

Back in the year of 2259, the military cruiser named the "Sulaco" returned from its mission to investigate the incident on the planet of LV-426. On its way, the emergency cryogenic escape pod ejected all cryogenic pods onto the nearby prison planet. Two unidentified organisms were detected before the ejection. Afterwards, only one was still detected.

The Sulaco later landed on a space port at Cape Canaveral, Florida, where it was maintenanced and searched for any remaining life.

Michael Venezuela shifted his flashlight from side to side. Nothing could be seen in the light in the cold, dismal deck of the Sulaco. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Nothing that was organic existed. In his right hand was the flashlight. In his left was a standard motion detector. Nothing on the scanner showed up as it clicked silently.

Michael, or as his friends called him, "Mike", was a grumpy, old man in his fifties, sent to Cape Canaveral as a lowly janitor, where he stayed on his job for thirty years or more. Born originally in Mexico, his family jumped the border when he was only two. And everything about his physical characteristics practically screamed the fact he was Hispanic. In his opinion, his employers probably hired him as a janitor with a cruel, racist joke in the back of their mind.

Mike sighed and put down his flashlight to produce a flask. He uncapped it and took a swift drink from it, allowing cool water to slide down his throat. He capped it once again and glanced at the dot on the motion detector before putting away his- wait, dot? He scanned the reading: Three meters on his eleven 'o clock. Mike carefully fastened his flask, picked up his flashlight and cautiously walked towards the source of movement. There was a scampering sound behind a large canister. His heart pounded against his chest as the frequency of the detector became higher. He took one step towards the canister, the scampering still there. He slowly rolled it away… to reveal a mouse.

He sighed in relief. He cursed in Spanish for his paranoia. His doctor told him that stress was not good for his heart, which was suffering under the strain of the various fats in his body. Mike wasn't that fat, but the absence of a healthy diet had come back to reap its rewards. He continued searching the ship when he felt something gently tugging at the bottom of his shoe. He looked down, and saw that some sticky, snot-colored slime was on the floor, and he had just stepped in it. He looked at his boot, contorted his face in disgust, and tried scrapping it off on the floor. When he looked up again, all he saw was this… thing attach itself to his face, and a nasty tasting tube probing down his throat. Mike instantly dropped everything and tried to tear off the parasite, but it held its grip tightly until he blacked out.

When he came to, he still felt remains of the same colored slime on his face, recalling what had happened. He groggily opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and saw a pale looking creature. He immediately jumped to his feet in panic. The thing had a strange, skeletal shape to it. It had eight spider-like legs and two sacs behind them. A long tail jutted out of it, almost twice as long as the main body. A strange tube protruded from the creature. Mike had remembered the thing inserting itself inside his mouth before he blacked out. He took his flashlight and prodded it. It didn't move.

The next thing he noticed was a few pounds extra weight had attached to his abdomen. He hesitantly put his hand to his stomach, as an expectant mother would to her womb. He looked again at the stone-cold dead creature. _What the hell just happened? _He thought. Did it just…

He felt a stabbing pain at his chest. His heart was beginning to give again. He took out his flask once more and took a drink from it before capping it again. It was just the adrenaline from what had happened.

Or so he thought…

A new stab entered his body, this time more painful. The worker clutched at his heart, as if to make it stop. Only then did he realize it was not his heart. Something else was causing him to suffer, but what? The sharp pain returned, now it seemed like his organs were being pulled out. He groaned silently, dropping to his hands and knees. When the suffocating pain came once more, he started coughing blood. This was no heart attack. The knife of pain jabbed again, and he felt his sternum break in two. Now he was screaming in pain, clutching at his chest until his hands were drenched in his own blood. One more final stab, and a pale serpent literally exploded from his chest with a sickening crunch, screeching in its birth.

Amongst the gore, the alien rose its head and sniffed at the air. It opened and closed its tiny, sharp teeth, emitting a small squeal. It looked down at the human who unwillingly sacrificed his life to birth the monster. The first thing it would need was food. It growled in delight and started to feast at its pleasure. If its anatomy allowed it to, its mouth would have curled up into a cruel grin.

It sensed movement. There was another human approaching. The alien realized that in its vulnerable state, it wouldn't be able to defend itself against an organism fifteen times larger than itself. It slithered from its temporary nest and hid itself behind the many large boxes. As it made itself invisible, it spotted a small mouse trying to escape through a small crevice in fear of the extraterrestrial organism. The alien made short work of it. The next thing it heard was a man screaming for an ambulance as it found its escape route off the ship.


End file.
